official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth City, North Carolina
Elizabeth City is a city in and the county seat of Pasquotank County, North Carolina. The population of the city is 18,683. It is the cultural, economic and educational hub of the sixteen-county Historic Albemarle region of northeastern North Carolina, and is home to Elizabeth City State University, Mid-Atlantic Christian University, the main campus of College of the Albemarle and the Northeast Carolina Battle Academy. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 54.89% Black or African American (10,256) 35.76% White (6,681) 5.98% Hispanic or Latino (1,117) 3.37% Other (629) 24.2% (4,521) of Elizabeth City residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Elizabeth City's Pokemon theft and murder rates are above average and high for North Carolina standards. The city reported 33 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 4.67 murders a year. Pokemon See the Pasquotank County page for more info. Fun facts * Marketed as the "Harbor of Hospitality", Elizabeth City has had a long history of shipping due to its location at a narrowed bend of the Pasquotank River. Founded in 1794, Elizabeth City prospered early on from the Dismal Swamp Canal as a mercantile city, before later shifting into a varied industrial and commercial focus. While Elizabeth City still retains its extensive waterfront property, it is linked to neighboring counties and cities by highways and bridges and serves as the site of the largest US Coast Guard base in the nation. * Established in 1940 and located southeast of Elizabeth City's corporate limits, Coast Guard Air Station Elizabeth City is the largest United States Coast Guard Air Station in the nation at over 800 acres, and is home to six commands - Air Station Elizabeth City, Aviation Logistics Center, Aviation Technical Training Center, Base Elizabeth City, C-27J Asset Project Office (APO), and Small Boat Station Elizabeth City - as well as the off-base National Strike Force Coordination Center located in northern Elizabeth City. As a component of the United States Department of Homeland Security, the base, along with a host of defense contractors anchored by DRS Technologies, provide a host of local jobs and maintains an influx of Coast Guard and industry employees from all around the country. * Elizabeth City is also home to one of the United States' few airship factories. Many of the nation's commercial blimps are made and serviced here. The current airship facilities evolved from what had previously been Naval Air Station Weeksville, operational from 1941 to 1957. NAS Weeksville's LTA craft played a vital role in German U-boat spotting during World War II, helping to minimize losses to East Coast shipping. NAS Weeksville was home to two hangars, one still existing as corrugated steel, and a slightly larger one constructed out of Southern Yellow Pine, to conserve metal for the WWII war effort. This latter hangar was the largest wooden structure in the world until its demise by fire in 1995. * Elizabeth City is home to the Museum of the Albemarle, the northeastern regional branch of the North Carolina Museum of History. The museum occupies a prominent location adjacent to the city's waterfront, and contains many permanent and revolving exhibits on the history and culture of the historic Albemarle region. History of European colonization that dates back to 1668, making the Albemarle the country's oldest inhabited area, second only to Jamestown and adjacent settlements in neighboring Virginia. * Elizabeth City hosts the North Carolina Potato Festival, an annual celebration of the potato, one of the region's most important crops. The festival has steadily become one of the most popular draws in northeastern North Carolina, and is usually held in mid-May in downtown Elizabeth City. * Elizabeth City was the birthplace of the R&B group Elizabeth City Express. * This annual Christmastime fair is sponsored by the Albemarle Craftsman's Guild and features artisans, many of whom wear period costumes, selling and demonstrating traditional crafts. Crafts include quilting and fiber arts, pottery, jewelry and woodwork. * The Juneteenth Celebration is sponsored by River City Community Development Corporation and celebrates the freeing of African Slaves in America. It has evolved into a multi-racial, multi-cultural celebration of American Freedom. The festival features vendors and informational booths, speakers, entertainment and good food. * Local telephone service is currently provided by CenturyLink, operating out of the former headquarters and switchboard exchange building of early Elizabeth City-based provider Norfolk and Carolina Telephone and Telegraph. N&CT&T was later succeeded by Carolina Telephone & Telegraph, United Telecom, Sprint and Embarq. * During the American Civil War the Confederate States had a small fleet stationed at Elizabeth City. After the Battle of Roanoke Island the Union forces sent a fleet to take the city. There was a small skirmish that followed which ended in a Union victory. Elizabeth City was under Union control for the remainder of the war, though Confederate irregulars engaged in guerrilla warfare with Union forces in the area for the remainder of the war. * For two years, 1950 and 1951, Elizabeth City was home to a professional minor league baseball team. The Elizabeth City Albemarles played in the Class D Virginia League. Previously the town had fielded a team for several seasons in the semipro Albemarle League. * Elizabeth City has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, two contest halls and showcase theaters, Solstice Apparel, some local restaurants and businesses, Elizabeth City Regional Airport, Cypress Creek Grill, some auto parts places and car dealerships, a few sports complexes, some public battle fields, Muddy Waters Coffeehouse, Southgate Mall and a few other shopping centers, Walmart, Big Lots, Lowe's Home Improvement, Food Lion, Aldi, Nintendo World, Tractor Supply Co., an AT&T store, SoHo Organic Market, a flea market, Toyama Japanese Restaurant, Big Daddy's Pizza, Panera Bread, Applebee's, City Grille, Ruby Tuesday, OfficeMax, Roses, and a few other things. Category:North Carolina Cities